Let's Just Be Friends
by taterdoom
Summary: Izaya discovers Kida's and Saki's affair after slowly falling for Kida for two months of servitude. Only, things aren't exactly as they seem. Warning: Not a happy ending.


_Based on the song "Just Be Friends". I'm unsure of if this song is actually sung by the guy who plays Kida-kun in the anime, however I really love listening to this. It inspired this, so that will be the title of course. I wrote this between 3 am and 7 am so let's see where this goes. Or whether or not this will be a one-shot or not. Right now I'm thinking it will be, but I'm not sure..._

_Anywho, now that I'm done, I've decided to make these into separate parts instead of separate chapters. They're really short, but they say so much as it is. I figured it'd be better off this way. I hope you enjoy it! Rated M for vulgar language and hints of prostitution. No boysexx sorry guys._

_[Disclaimer: I IN NO WAY AM MAKING MONEY OFF OF THIS BECAUSE I AM NOT SMART ENOUGH TO CREATE CHARACTERS SO BRILLIANT. I JUST USE THEIR CHARACTER MODELS. THANK YOU.]  
_

* * *

_Confusion_

* * *

Blood drips from my fingers at the same pace as the tears fall from my eyes.

"_Oh, Masaomi-kun~"_

The crystal shards scattered within my hands remind me of hurt in his eyes.

"_You wouldn't believe who I got a call from~"_

I grip the broken pieces harder, not believing the scenario that just took place.

"_It was Saki~"_

I ran hard to discover some sort of sunshine to save me from this downpour.

"_She told me all about your little love affair~"_

It was getting hard to breathe, but I was no longer in control of my body.

"_So, I figure that you don't need this statuette anymore,"_

I told my brain to stop, that this wasn't worth it.

"_And I took the liberty of breaking it for you."_

I told my feet to change course,.

"_It broke into many tiny pieces, don't even bother trying fixing it."_

Neither listened, and my path carried me to a place I visited so often.

"_So, now you're free, lover-boy."_

The place where everything changed for the worse.

"_Go and live your life happily with her."_

I sped through the hospital doors.

"_It's not like I care."_

I no longer cared of the consequences, I needed answers.

"_You were just my toy, as it was."_

With his words ringing in my ears, I opened the door to her room.

"_So, let's just be friends, ne~?"_

* * *

Betrayal

* * *

That lying little shit.

_ "What are you talking about!"_

This is all his fault.

_ "What love affair!"_

He made me feel like this.

_ "Izaya, are you listening to me?"_

He deserves this.

_ "You did what!"_

I hope it hurts.

_ You know how important that was,"_

Stupid humans and their attachments to things.

_ "You were the one who bought it for me!"_

Snotty little brat.

_ "I don't want freedom, Izaya."_

If only I knew you weren't lying.

_ "I love YOU!"_

I have to do what needs to be done, even if it is difficult.

_ "You don't mean that."_

I just wish he didn't sound so convincing.

_ "Izaya, please, no..."_

"Let's just be friends."

* * *

Desperation

* * *

I knew he would come soon, so I waited patiently, trapped in this tiny room.

_ "S-saki, what did you do?"_

I knew he would be so happy, I couldn't wait to see the smile on his face.

_ "Can you not see how hurt I am!"_

He wouldn't have to pretend anymore.

_ "Damnit, Saki, I was happy!"_

He wouldn't have to hide anymore.

_ "I finally felt like I belonged somewhere!"_

We could finally be together.

_ "I love him, Saki."_

We could run from Izaya together.

_ "And now I can't fix this._

We could hold hands, kiss and love.

_ "He'll never believe me over you,_

I would never have to be alone ever again.

_ "His fuck buddy versus his informant."_

We could explore the world together.

_ "Why couldn't you just listen to what I've said over and over!"_

I would never have to listen to those ugly words he repeated so often.

_ "Let's just be friends..."_

* * *

Breaking Point

* * *

"Izaya, it's Saki."

_ "Do you have information?"_

"Yes, actually. It's about Kida."

_ "Oh?"_

"He and I are planning an elopement."

_ "So you two have been together recently?"_

"Every day he comes to visit me."

_ "Ah."_

"Izaya."

_ "Yes?"_

"When he and I leave I will no longer be in your services."

_"Is this so?"_

"Yes. Neither will Kida."

_ "I wasn't aware he was in my services."_

"I know about him whoring himself out to you."

_ "Hmm?"_

"He told me all about it."

_ "Did he now."_

"Yes. Also, Izaya?"

_ "Yes, Saki?"_

"Let's still be friends."

* * *

Kida sighed and stared into the pouring rain. He knew that nothing he said would change Izaya's mind. He was now alone. Completely and utterly alone. Nothing, absolutely nothing could fix the pain wavering in his chest.

* * *

Izaya hung up the phone. He realized that the boy he'd slowly fallen for over the past two months really did just consider it prostitution. He would have to end this immediately, no matter how difficult it would be. He knew that Kida had become his God, and he cursed himself for it. He would have to change everything.

* * *

Saki was confused. She thought that Kida loved her. She knew that she had believed that Kida hated the predicament that he had been placed with in helping Izaya pay for her medical bills. When along the last two months had this changed? She had never noticed.

* * *

All three thought at the exact same time; "Where did things go wrong?"


End file.
